blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 176
is the 176th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Nozel tells Noelle to show the elf the power of the Silva family, which Noelle agrees with. The elf says that it is too bad since none of their attacks will hit her in this closed off space. The elf launches more needles at the siblings but Nozel manages to block them. Noelle thinks about how her brother was able to block that attack, even though she can't put up her barrier while using Mana Skin. Nozel thinks about how he can only manipulate his mercury at close range while doing simple manipulation. Nozel continues to block the needles as that is all he can do, which the elf comments about how he is working hard even though there is nothing he can do. Noelle wonders what kind of nonsensical thing the Black Bulls would do, when she hears Solid says that they can't run away because they are trapped in here. Noelle decides to be reckless and starts to flood the space, while commenting to Nozel. Nozel figures out what Noelle is trying to do and use his mercury to protect his siblings. The elf notices that Noelle is using her magic to flood that space, and thinks about how she will drown if she doesn't release the barrier. As the elf releases the barrier, Nozel takes this chance to capture the elf. Solid comments about how Nozel is amazing, but is also shocked at what Noelle had done. As Noelle comments about how they were able to do it, Nozel tells Noelle that was a very reckless way of fighting. Nozel also says that they have won because of it, and that is the style that Noelle had obtained. Nozel then says that he was afraid that Noelle would disappear from his very sight again, and that they had kept her off the front lines because they thought she won't get any stronger. Nozel also says that he was mistaken since Noelle was able to make herself stronger. Nozel then apologizes to Noelle, which shocks Noelle, Solid, and Nebra. Nozel tells them that the fight isn't over yet because they have to heal Nebra, but is suddenly wounded from behind. The elf then creates a larger barrier and comment about how this madness will never end. The elf also says that she made the barrier bigger so that they won't be able to drown her again. As Solid wonder's what they can even do, which the elf says that there is nothing they can do and for them to give up and repent for their sins. Noelle thinks about how she has to do something since her brother had finally recognize her. Noelle also thinks about how even though she doesn't have any good memories of Nebra and Solid, they are her siblings. Noelle then thinks about how she will have to use a closer and denser magic, and creates an armor and weapon with her magic. Fights *Nozel Silva and Noelle Silva vs. Kivn Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used Trivia *This chapter shares the same name as Chapter 44. References Navigation